Reduvius
redoing. R E D U V I U S This character is a collaboration with Verglas, Wildfire and Fly, please don't use them without permission from as least one of us, thank you Placeholder coding, probably going to change it, it's up to the others Overview of character's history A P P E A R A N C E Most only believe the strangest of creatures remain hybrids or perhaps EveryWings, yet none look below the surface of Pantala to notice an entirely different race, possible distant ancestors of the SilkWings, among them would stand with a short appearance, Reduvius. Although they may just appear a SilkWing in a weird costume, they remain a long forgotten species, branched off from the SilkWings themselves and soon forgotten as if a dusty memory, no one remembers this race in history, not in Clearsight's arrival about 200 years ago and not before. * Looks like a vessel but as a dragon, pure white shell covering head made of void, a unknown substance * Dull blue robe, hides most of their body, kinda spreads out but it all ends back into the same thing * Really short in build, tiny legs with no talons, just feet * Straight horns sticking out but still a part of their shell, along with ears * Two long antenna sticking out of forehead a dark blue in coloration * Hollow golden eyes under mask; at times it doesn't even look like they have eyes. * Long tail pops out from underneath robe along with the back half, a glittering midnight blue almost black(?) * Lacks wings, not that they're hidden underneath robe but they don't have them completely P E R S O N A L I T Y Going to write up a longer version soon ^^ * Rather lacking of all emotion, doesn't really feel much of anything, being hollow on the inside * Rather curious? Who knows, you can't see inside their mind... if of course they have one at all * Wanders around, really, and possibly really intellectual? Doesn't really have sense of direction, then again it doesn't mean they do either * Kind or caring? They're not completely empty inside, they enjoy simple things in life? * Skilled fighter with the traditional weapon, the nail H I S T O R Y They lived in a Underground Orphanage for awhile... R E L A T I O N S H I P S NOTE: Add something important here about relationships N A M E text N A M E text N A M E text N A M E text N A M E text T R I V I A * Heavily inspired off of the game Hollow Knight, with attention given to the main character, The Knight * Their name comes from Reduvius Personatus, or The Masked Hunter, an insect in the Assassin bug family * Enter text here * Enter text here * More text G A L L E R Y Reduvius, possible design.jpeg|Reduvius <3 By Verglas ^-^ this is a possible design for them Ebony creature.png|final concept by Fly Reduvius, Possibly.png|By Verglas <3 Category:Characters Category:Collaborations Category:Non-Binary Category:SilkWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Content (WildFireTheMudSkyWing) Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction